Quivering Wonder
by Mellarkios
Summary: In which Teddy yearns to feel what it's like to have parents. Will probably last a few chapters or so, but be warned, this can be centered to other characters.


Staring at the dead black canopy of his four-poster bed, Teddy Lupin groaned and rolled over on his stomach. It seemed his mind was occupied. He always thought of it before, but today, it stirred all other thoughts from his head.

How was it _really_ like to have a parental figure?

Sure, he had his grandma, but that's that. He was told the name 'Ted' was acquired from his grandfather, given to him by his mother, and that his middle name was his father's first name. At least he had those to remember them by.

But something was aching to be discovered. Unconscious as he was, his hair started to change colours; first a dark shade of green, then a bloody red, ending in a hue of darker brown. It was desperately bugging his mind.

His head was aching, and he couldn't take it any longer. Rolling of the bed, Ted aimed directlessly for his shoes. It took half a minute to find it, but he didn't care. As long as he was occupied, the solemn and forgotten thoughts are peaceful for him. Good thing he always wore his nightclothes.

But, too soon it ended. He trudged to the door, careful not to wake up his room mates. He quietly unlatched it and walked through. There was one torch still lit in the middle of the first and second year room. It was enough for him to see the stairs.

As he tip-toed nearer and nearer, he saw the Common Room well lit. The fireplace was still burning and the lamps were alive. A crop of shining blonde hair was glimmering behind the head board of the sofa.

"... Victoire?" he called, uncertainly.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Ted!"

"Teddy!" squealed another voice. It wasn't really deeper than Victoire's, only slightly.

"James?"

"Yup!"

It was late in the night, and Teddy was curious as to why both are still awake. Especially James, he's too young.

"Why aren't you both asleep yet?"

"I'm not-" at the same moment, James yawned.

"Up you go, little buddy," said Teddy, pulling him off the couch.

"I'm not little!" he protested, but Victoire said "He's right, either way, you need to sleep now."

"Just a bit more?"

"It's late, James. Uncle Harry will kill me if he finds out you're up this late." replied Teddy.

"No he won't."

"Maybe, but Aunt Ginny surely will."

"But-"

"James, just go, will you?" forced Victoire. James huffed and said, "Oh - alright! Bossy prunes." He got up and finally left the two in peace.

Once they were clear, Teddy asked, "What were you doing anyway?"

"He wants to learn new pranks. Mentioned a bit of those Slytherins and Hufflepuffs."

"Oh. I feel sorry for those Hufflepuffs."

"Why?" she asked. "They're too stupid and trusting," he replied. He slumped on the other couch and touched his throbbing forehead, placing his elbows on his knee.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

"No. It's the truth, actually." Teddy massaged his temples until it was better, though not entirely cured. "No, that's just being mean."

"Look at Bernie. He fell for the old trick of Martin Grunge, the Slytherin. Grunge befriended Bernie and offered him a seat at their table. Ended pretty badly, and Stinch was mad as hell. The food fight was fun, though. But I heard Bernie was stuck with Madame Pomfrey, the apple core was stuck deep in his nostrils."

Victoire grimaced at the end, and shook her head, "Not all of them are like that. Some of them are brave like us, ambitious like Slytherins, intelligent like Ravenclaws."

"Then how are they in that house?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe the hat couldn't make up its mind-"

"Impossible!" he hollered "The hat _always,_ I repeat, always, make up its mind."

"Maybe the individual itself couldn't make up his or her mind. Or maybe his or her abilities are equal, like those of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but the hat couldn't place him in both houses, could it? Helga Hufflepuff said she would teach fair and square."

"Whatever," he said "still doesn't prove my point."

"Yes it does, just listen!" she laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

They relapsed into a comforting silence before he dropped the question.

"What's it like, Vivi?" he inquired, gazing solemnly into the fire.

Victoire looked confused for a second. "What's what like?"

"What's it like to have parents?"

"Oh..." she trailed off. "It feels nice. And comforting... And, well, you get the point."

"Oh... All right," he waved and stood up, "Bye."

Teddy was confused with how he acted. How naive was he to ask just like that? Especially to Victoire, who probably won't feel anything in his same shoes. He needed to know how it felt, how it worked. All of who had parents probably felt the same thing, right?

Maybe he could do a research about it and ask the Hogwarts' occupants later.


End file.
